Robyn Spending Time With Her Uncles and GrandDad Pt2
by JOTRACY123
Summary: These stories will be linked to the last chapter of happily ever after and my new story a family life. I wonder what fun Robyn will have this time with her Uncles who knows
1. Chapter 1:Uncle Scotty

_**Robyn Spending Time with Her Uncles**_

_**Part 2**_

_**Uncle Scott**_

_**(In Scott's Point A View)**_

As we were flying back to the island in TB1, Robyn decides to start asking questions. I feel awful because she didn't say goodbye to her parents. I knew that Robyn wanted to get back to the island to see everyone. Dad had said once I arrived then he would fly back over to see Virgil and Jo, so I agreed to fly back over.

"Uncle Scott, why are you taking me over to the island so soon? Does Mummy and Daddy not want me anymore?" Asked Robyn who was close to crying at this point.

"No sweetie not at all, Mummy and Daddy love you very much. They are just going through a lot right now with your new brothers and sister at the minute"

"So, are you telling me Uncle Scott that I am a big sister?" said Robyn who had sounded a little excited about this news now that she knew.

"Yes, your parents do want you to meet them, but they want to wait until the babies are a little stronger"

"Are they all okay Uncle Scott?"

"They are fine Robyn because the babies were a wee bit early, they need a bit of help, you know me, and you have something in common?"

"What's that Uncle Scott?"

"Well you have just become a big sister and I am your daddy's big brother. So, if you need any advice in the future then I am here for you to talk too."

"Thanks Uncle Scott"

While we were flying back home, I got a call from John about a rescue, so I got the details off John for this one and it was a rescue that I didn't expect to deal with.

"TB1 from TB5 come in Scott"

"TB1 here John what is it?"

"This may sound daft, but I got a call from a kid to say that his kitten is stuck up a tree, the kid sounded really upset Scott and this would be the perfect rescue for Robyn to help you out with" said John

"I don't know John we don't usually do this sort of thing"

"Oh, come on Uncle Scott, this will not take us five minutes to do please?" who had used her puppy dog eyes on me for the first time, nobody can say no to Robyn when she does that.

"Okay John send us the location and we will check it out and deal with it"

"F.A.B. Scott" said John as he cut us off, I know that if I didn't give into Robyn then I know that she would go to her parents or Dad and tell them. I don't think that Dad would be too happy about Robyn taking part in a rescue.

Once we arrived at the danger zone, we see the young boy who could have been around 4 or 5 years old looking really upset. "Robyn why don't you go to that wee boy and keep him calm for me while I rescue his kitten?"

"Sure" said Robyn

While I was rescuing the kitten, I could see that Robyn had calmed the little boy down. She was able to get his name and asked him where he lived. In fact, when Robyn was dealing with the little boy, I could see how a like Virgil she was again, I swear I think that she has had lessons from her Dad in case she did get out on a mission.

"Here you go little guy," I said as I headed the kitten back over to its owner, we had dropped the boy and his kitten off home before we headed back home ourselves. Once we were on the way back to the island, I told Robyn how well she did and that I was very proud of her for what she did for that little boy. It was a simple rescue but Robyn's first one taking part. Her parents on the other hand are going to love this and I bet she won't stop talking about it.


	2. Chapter 2: Uncle Gordy

**_Robyn Spending Time With Her Uncle's' Part 2_**

**_(In Gordon's point a view)_**

It had been almost a day since Scott had brought Robyn back to the island, it didn't take her long to settle back in with us and I could tell that she was excited about being a big sister. I went with Robyn to get her swimming gear; we had spent at least 15 minutes in the pool. When I see that Robyn is having trouble trying to keep her head above the water. So, I swim over to her "Robyn sweetie look at me, are you okay?" when she didn't answer me, I got her out of the pool and carried her into the sick Bay. She had also passed out in my arms on the way there, I didn't want to panic because something like this happened in the pool before but it wasn't her Asthma at the time. Robyn had fell into the pool.

"What happened?" asked Tin-Tin.

"I don't know Robyn was happily swimming away when I seen that she was having some trouble keeping her head above the water" I said to Tin-Tin as I carried her over.

"Okay let's get Robyn onto a bed to check her out, where are Robyn's meds?"

"I am not sure, and I don't want to leave her not now."

" I am going to give her a nebuliser to help her with her breathing. I know you don't want to leave her Gordon, but I need to know where her meds are? "Said Tin-Tin while dealing with Robyn.

"I will call Scott and get him down here, if he has them, he can bring them down, Gordon Tracy calling Scott Tracy come in"

"Hey Gordon, is there anything wrong?"

"It's Robyn she is in the sickbay"

"What happened?"

"I think she had another attack in the pool Scott, I just brought her in here, have you got her meds handy?"

"No Gordon, I had left them behind. Dad called not so long ago to check that Robyn was okay without them. How is she?"

"She passed out on the way in here Scott, Tin-Tin managed to give her on a nebuliser I really don't want to leave her, how could you forget her Meds? You know how bad Robyn can get with this" I snapped at my older brother.

"Gordon would you please calm down, I made a mistake"

"Yes, Scott a mistake that could have cost Robyn her life, Look I don't want to get into this right now I just want to be here with Robyn, and I am not leaving her."

"Is everything alright?" Asked Tin-Tin

"Not really Scott forgot to pick up Robyn's meds before they left, and I blow up at Scott over it. I know I shouldn't have but I am really worried about Robyn." I said as I put my hand on her head, I had noticed that Robyn had started to come around.

"Uncle Gordy"

"It's okay Robyn you had a small attack by the pool earlier, so you have this mask on to help you with your breathing." When I told Robyn that she was safe, she fell back a sleep again. Tin-Tin said that she would need to be kept in here for 24 hours. I still didn't want to leave her, so I set up a bed next to her and stayed there for the night.

Once the 24 hours were up, Robyn was starting to act like herself The first thing she asked for was food. While we were having something to eat, we talked about pulling another prank together and I think that Scott will be our next victim. I know that we had got Scott before, but I guess this will be pay back for not picking up Robyn's meds.

It had been a couple of days now and Robyn was very excited about doing this prank. So, it turns out that I was on laundry duty today which is a good thing, so I took Robyn with me and told her what we were going to do. To be honest I don't think Robyn could have stopped laughing.

"Uncle Gordy can we do a double prank please?"

"Who would you like to prank?" I asked while putting Scott's uniform in the wash, once that was done, I will add the itching powder in.

"Uncle Alan"

"What would you like to do with Uncle Alan?"

"I would love to set a bucket of ice-cold water on his bedroom door and when he opens it the water gets him" explained Robyn.

"Okay let's go and put Uncle Scott's uniform back in TB1 then we can go and set up Alan's"

"Sure, uncle Gordy let's go"

After we had done that in TB1, we made our way through to the kitchen to get the bucket of water. Our only problem is that Grandma is in there making the next meal and I know that she will pick up that we are up to something.

"And what are you two up to this afternoon?"

"Oh, nothing Grandma, I am just spending some much-needed time with Robyn."

"Why the bucket? Are you two planning a prank?"

"Yes, we are so can we please get on with it? We need to do this before a certain person comes back from his run."

"Okay you two but be careful with whoever you are pranking." Said Grandma

So we had left to do our prank on Alan, Scott's will take a while to do because we have to wait on a call coming in. we made our way to Alan's bedroom and placed the bucket of water on his bedroom door, Once we had done that we moved into my bedroom so we could see what was happening. It didn't take long for Alan to come back after having his run with Scott, the door opened and covered Alan in water. We high fived and went back to Dad so we could use him for a cover story. Yes, I know that I will get the blame for this but its worth it to have another partner in crime and we are having a lot of fun.


	3. Chapter 3: Uncle Alan

_**Robyn spending time with her uncles pt2**_

_**Chapter 3: In Alan's point a View**_

I was the only one with Dad on the island, Scott and Gordon had gone on a rescue. While I was heading to speak to Dad, I see Robyn running out of the lounge upset. So, I decided that I was going to go after her and find out what is wrong, I know that she can be very shy with me, but I needed to try this to see what would happen. Once I seen that she was sitting by the pool with her feet dangling in the water with her head just hanging down; it's then I knew that something was up.

"Hey Robyn, do you want to talk because you look upset?"

"It's nothing Uncle Alan, I am just doing a bit of thinking."

"Come on Robyn, everyone else is very busy and I want to help you. So why don't you tell me what is wrong? I promise that I won't get cross you with you, but I do care about you."

"I just over heard Daddy tell Grandpa that Mommy is in hospital, I am really scared now Uncle Alan." Robyn said as I pulled her into my arms for a hug.

"Everything is going to be fine; I really don't think your Mommy is going to die. She is just ill and, in the hospital to get better. Why don't we give your Daddy a call to see what is happening? Would that stop you worrying?"

"Yes please"

"Okay then, Alan Tracy calling Virgil Tracy come in bro,"

"Hey Alan, is anything wrong?"

"Just calling to make sure that everything is okay, I was going to speak to Dad when I seen Robyn running out of the lounge upset. So, I followed her and found her by the pool."

"Why was she upset Alan?"

"Daddy I got scared when you told Grandpa that Mommy had gone back to hospital, I was in with Grandpa when you called playing the piano," said Robyn.

"Robyn everything is going to be fine, Mommy is in hospital but its because she is ill, and the good news is that Mommy is doing a lot better plus she will be better for your birthday coming up in a couple of week's time. I will also be coming out to get you so you can meet your sister and brothers too," said Virgil I could see a small smile appearing now. I could tell that she was messing her parents.

"Really Daddy?"

"Yes, really know why don't you go and spend some time with Uncle Alan while he is here with you? And I will see you very soon love you. Alan please look after Robyn for us."

"I will Virgil and thanks for reassuring Robyn about Jo, I had no idea that she was ill again send my love to her"

"Wii do buddy Virgil Tracy out", As Virgil went off the line, I seen that Robyn had another big smile off her face and it definitely wasn't just talking to her Dad just now.

"Okay why the big smile now Robyn?"

"Did you just say that uncle Scott was away on a rescue?"

"Yes, I did why?"

"Because Uncle Gordy helped me prank Uncle Scott by putting itching powder in his uniform, I can't wait to see his reaction to it now. Can we go back to the lounge to see if Uncle Scott has called in please?"

As we made our way into the lounge to see that Dad is talking to Scott, by the sound of Dads voice he didn't sound to happy about it. As soon as we were in view, we could see that Scott was flying TB1 in his under wear and I had to cover Robyn's eyes. We had laughed for a good hour before Scott arrived back then we decided to go and hide down in one of the coves so that Scott didn't blame Robyn for the prank but the resident pranker got the blame instead. When Scott did arrive back in the lounge he headed straight to his room where he could shower and feel normal again with no itching powder. When they came back we decided to head down to the beach and asked Tin-Tin to come along with us, I may not spend much time with Robyn but I will make sure I do now she is so much fun to be around. No-one knew when the next prank might strike especially where Gordon and Robyn are concerned.


	4. Chapter 4: Uncle Johnny

_**Robyn Spending Time with Her Uncles**_

_**Chapter 4: Uncle Johnny**_

_**(In John's point of view)**_

It had been a couple of days since Alan had went after Robyn to talk to her. I am so proud of my youngest brother for making the time for her. Now it was early morning and I was heading to the kitchen to get something to drink, when I noticed that Robyn had woken up and she looked upset. I made my way into her bedroom to have a chat with her.

"Hey Robyn, how come you are not sleeping?"

"I had a bad dream Uncle Johnny, I dreamt that I wasn't going to see my Mummy anymore and that Daddy didn't love me,"

"Robyn, your parents are fine plus they love you very much, you are going to have a very important job to do when your Daddy flies back." I told Robyn who gave me a hug.

"And what is that Uncle Johnny?"

"That you have to help your parents with your new brothers and your new sister. Yes you heard me right you have two little brothers and a little sister." I said to Robyn who didn't look too happy about that and I wasn't expecting her reaction to it.

"Why two brothers? I hate boy's Uncle Johnny, can Mum and Dad not send them back?"

"No sweetheart but trust me you will grow to love them; your little sister was the 2nd to be born."

"What are they called?"

"Your little sister is called Rebecca and your little brothers are called Joshua and Scotty. Your Dad is bringing Joshua and Rebecca over with him so you can meet them. Once your Dad arrives, we have a little surprise in store for you both."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah you are going to love it, now how about we get you settled with a story before bed?"

"Uncle Johnny I don't want a story, but I would love to go out and watch the stars with you. Can I?"

"Sorry sweetie not tonight, as your Daddy is flying back right now and wants to put you to bed. I only got told that I had to settle you." I explained to Robyn who trapped on her bed for me to sit down. Instead of telling Robyn a story I told her about some of our missions and she asked me a few questions.

I always enjoy time with Robyn, she is a very smart kid like her Dad, and I know that she will make a great big sister. I know it's Robyn's birthday tomorrow, so I am down early to help with her surprise party for her.


	5. Chapter 5: GrandDad

_**Robyn spending time with her Grandad**_

_**(In Jeff's Point A View)**_

Virgil had come to me to let me that that Robyn seem to be having trouble with getting used to the babies being around. Her parents had gone off on a rescue and I got Mother to bring her into me. Robyn did seem awful quiet and I knew that something was wrong because we can never get her to stop talking at times. So, I let her sit at the piano to see if she would say something to me. I could tell that something was on her mind.

"Grandad I am really worried; Do Mummy and Daddy not love me anymore?"

"Robyn your parents do love you very much and they always will. I know that you are struggling with this but you will be fine and get used to it. I know that you are going to make a great big sister. You know uncle Scott got a bit jealous when he was your age, do you know what he did?"

"What did he do Grandad?"

"When your uncle John was born Scott had told us that if he wasn't a little sister then we couldn't bring him home. At first, we didn't take any notice of Scott's threat and took it on the chin. The next day we found that Scott had put John into our post box the day he came home. Your Grandma and I wondered why John had gone missing. So, your Daddy who was only three or four at the time took us outside to our front door to where he pointed the post box out to us. We ran over to find that John was in it wrapped up in a couple of blankets."

"What did you do to uncle Scott after you found out?"

"We didn't do anything but he knew that he had done wrong, he came to say sorry later on that night. So, the rest of the night he followed your Grandma round so he could give her a hand. This went on for a week and Scott got used to being a big brother. It will take time but you will get there, in fact I would love to give you your birthday present a day early. I believe it's something that you should have." So, I reached into my desk drawer and pulled out two double photo fames. On one side it had a photo of Virgil and Robyn sitting at the piano and the other side was a photo of Virgil when he was Robyn's age with Lucy. I had done one for Robyn and one for her parents.

"Thank you, Grandad, I love it. When are Mummy and Daddy coming back home because I miss them and I really want Daddy to put me to bed tonight?"

"I don't know Robyn; they have to make sure that Scotty is getting better before they leave." Just as I was saying this to my granddaughter, Scott came walking in with LeAnne in his arms. Scott looked really tired and put LeAnne down to play with Robyn. But Robyn noticed that Scott looked upset and ran into his arms for a hug.

"Are you okay uncle Scott? Why do you look so upset?"

"I am fine Robyn just had really rough day plus I brought your little cousin home with me."

"You mean that you are a daddy uncle Scott?"

"I sure am and I wouldn't mind you giving me a hand to look after LeAnne here, she seems very shy at the moment but I am sure that you can get her talking."

"I will uncle Scott, Grandad can we both pop into the kitchen to get a sneak of Grandma Ruth please?"

"You know that you can, take LeAnne in with you then why I speak to uncle Scott a sec?"

"Okay Grandad and thank you for chatting to me earlier. I feel a bit better now that you have told me that story, it's nice to know that I wasn't the only jealous Tracy about." Said Robyn as she left with LeAnne to head to the kitchen. No sooner had the girls got something to eat they were back in here again with us. I think about it now Robyn will be okay being a big sister now that I had that chat with her. I know that her parents should have done this but I knew that they had other things on their minds. I am glad to see that Robyn has now cheered up a bit and she knows that she could come to any of us if she has any problems.


End file.
